


Dwelling Breeder

by BARALAIKA



Category: NIOH (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Disease, Guro, Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: William is fucked by two yōkai dwellers and gets bred by them. Graphic descriptions of diseased bodies, it's pretty fucking gross.





	

William fell in the fishing village and was taken by the yōkai dwellers.

Their rotting cocks dripped with pestilence, leaving open sores oozing and tainted blood seeping from lesions that would never heal. The one that plugged away at William’s mouth didn’t care that his teeth were scraping off half of his cockflesh, leaving great clods of flesh building up behind the arc of the jaw. His stomach heaved, but there was nothing left to vomit up any more; the contents of his stomach were cold on the ground and all that was left was acid, spit and precum.

It was a rare treat to find prey so healthy and the dweller that slapped against William’s beefy ass clawed at his hips until they were nothing but gashes. The tight ring of his asshole was pulling off putrefied flesh as well and the plasma that seeped from the yōkai’s wounds acted as lubrication before crusting up as it ran down towards William’s heavy balls.

Both of the creatures seemed mindless, fucking him with no care or concern for themselves, only for the pleasure that his tight, wet, hot holes brought them.  Yet somehow, it felt… _amazing_.

William’s mind was leaving his body, drifting off as he choked and gagged on a prick that tasted like illness and his stomach heaved again. More and more, his brain was growing foggy and his eyelids were heavy. More and more, his cock throbbed as it flopped between his meaty thighs and sagged beneath its own weight. He didn’t realise how it dripped despite only reaching half-mast, but the ground beneath him was messed with precum and the slurry that belched from his sickness-slicked asshole intermittently.

He was yanked from his dull stupor by the screams of the dweller rough-fucking his ass; it started to screech like a primate. laid its body over his back and wrapped its arms around his midsection as it wildly humped him. Its rough sandals rasped across the dry ground as it lost its grounding and slapped their bodies together, its cock coming free on every other stroke as it desperately tried to reach climax. Each slip made William groan, as he felt a mess of curdled bodily fluids, mushy flesh and his own filth slop out of him along with trapped air and the stink of his guts amplified by necrosis and plague.

It was made even more vile when it finally came.

The yōkai sunk its mouldering teeth into William’s thick, muscular shoulder and banshee-bellowed as its cock swelled and he could feel its cum as it came up its urethra. It was thick and chunky, half-gelatinous and half-runny, spoilt and separated. The thick mess seemed to cling to his moistened gut-wall while the rest was oily and gushed out of him in sickening squelches with each thrust. Yet it just seemed to keep coming, packing his lower intestine with the muck as it seemed to demand more room inside of him… and worse, it set its friend off.

William found himself with a throatful of bulging yōkai cock, twisting and shifting as similarly vile spunk was worked up through its piss canal and into his body. He felt the bulges at his lip and turned his head to give it smoother passage and avoid his teeth and felt the disgusting mixture dump straight into his stomach. He was being filled from both ends and in those moments, his brain was fuzzy and content. The way his guts and belly started to strain to accommodate these beasts’ loads made him so happy, like it was his calling.

He didn’t notice the way their cocks swelled at the base until the one in his ass started to rub against his prostate and in his mouth, his jaws were wedged apart. There was just enough room for him to breathe as his stomach grew round and his prick bounced, his cunts at both ends knotted up, just like a real yōkai breeding bitch.

It was his first ever dry orgasm, though it didn’t feel like one from the way his dick dribbled. As William convulsed and howled (or at least tried to, with a mouth full of slimy knot), the last part of his mind slipped away and the black fog took over.

 _Stay_ , it said. _You feel good? Do you want to stay that way?_

He did not need coaxing.

_Yes…_

Then it was sealed.

William came over and over again as the dwellers had their turns filling him with their corrupted cum. He eagerly slurped their diseased cocks and spread his meaty asscheeks for them, to show off his puffy hole. He wasn’t going to stop until he died.


End file.
